1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of aligning two optical fiber ends so that they abut at their frontal faces and light fed into one of the two optical fibers is coupled over to the other optical fiber with the least amount of attenuation. In this method, one optical fiber end is displaced by means of a manipulator in at least one direction transverse to its longitudinal axis until a position is found in which the light power coupled over to the other optical fiber has reached a maximum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of aligning two optical fiber ends is disclosed, for example, in German Pat No. 3,429,862. In this reference, the method is employed during the welding together of the two optical fiber ends to produce a splice with the lowest possible attenuation.